


Make You Feel My Love

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

There were days when Kurt found himself thinking about that time when he and Blaine weren’t together, after their second break-up, when everything fell apart, when those three words destroyed everything in a matter of seconds.

_Maybe I don’t!_

Kurt didn’t like thinking about that time. Even though he knew that they were happy now, they were married and everything had been forgiven, he couldn’t help the sharp tug in his heart whenever he remembered how much he had hurt Blaine and how close he had gotten to actually losing him forever.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear his mind and get rid of those thoughts. Turning the radio on to distract himself, he smiled when he heard the song that was currently playing.

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._

And that was true, he had known that since the beginning. He just happened to forget it somewhere along the way, but thankfully, he quickly got his head out of his ass, realizing that there was no one else – Blaine was the love of his life and he would never made this stupid mistake of doubting it, even for a second. And he would prove it to Blaine every day, even though he knew that his husband knew that. Still, he would always make sure to be the best husband (well, second best, he would never beat Blaine in that category) because Blaine deserved only the best and nothing less.

 _Nothing that I wouldn’t do._  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138620065214/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
